Electronically controlled tools, such as DC tools, are typically designed to be driven from a controller using a cable between the controller and the tool to permit the tool to be moved freely inside of a workspace. The cable is typically a two-way conduit for providing motor power, signals, and other control lines between circuit boards and/or electrical components located onboard both the controller and the tool. In designing such tools, however, it is often desirable to minimize the length of the tool to facilitate fitting the tool into confined spaces. To help achieve this, one way of connecting the tool to a cable without adding length is to dress the cable directly into the tool without using a connector. However, this approach makes replacement of the cable, a high wear item, difficult. An alternative approach is to integrate one side of a connector at one end of the tool for connection to a mating connector of a cable. However, by integrating the connector, this approach undesirably adds significant length to the tool.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present circuit board connector devices. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly an alternative circuit board connector assembly, which preferably includes both the circuit boards and connector pins described herein, are provided including the features more fully disclosed hereinafter.